


Resident Bad Boy Erik Bitle

by McBangle



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfiction, Chatlogs, Eric "Bitty" Bittle Finds Fanfiction About Himself, Fanfic in fanfic, Gen, Humor, International Fanworks Day 2020, Minor Eric "Bitty" Bittle/Jack Zimmermann
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22745980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McBangle/pseuds/McBangle
Summary: When Ransom and Holster make a fascinating discovery on AO3, they're eager to share it with Bitty. Written for the IFD 2020 prompt "We’d love to see characters discovering fanworks about themselves."
Relationships: Adam "Holster" Birkholtz & Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Adam "Holster" Birkholtz & Eric "Bitty" Bittle & Justin "Ransom" Oluransi, Eric "Bitty" Bittle & Justin "Ransom" Oluransi
Comments: 20
Kudos: 73
Collections: International Fanworks Day 2020





	Resident Bad Boy Erik Bitle

**Adam** :

Bitty

**Justin** :

Bitty

**Adam** :

Bits

**Justin** :

Bittle

**Adam** :

Bittleman

**Justin** :

Bitty ! ! !

**Adam** :

Bit-o-Honey

**Justin** :

Eric Bittle

**Adam** :

Oh Captain My Captain

**Justin** :

Bitty

Put down the pie

**Eric Bittle** :

Words I never thought I'd I hear you say.

**Adam** :

Bitty!!!1one!

**Justin** :

Technically, you didn't hear me say it

**Adam** :

You're not going to believe this

**Justin** :

You read it

**Adam** :

I’m DYIN

**Eric Bittle** :

What.

**Justin** :

You’re on AO3!

**Eric Bittle** :

Are those letters supposed to mean something to me?

**Adam** :

What?

**Justin** :

What did you just say?

**Adam** :

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT????

**Justin** :

It’s the best fanfiction archive

**Adam** :

In the WORLD

**Justin** :

I’m sending you an invite code

**Adam** :

He doesn’t know what ao3 is. I’m

**Justin** :

Done

Use it

**Eric Bittle** :

OK…

I don’t understand

I’m on a fanfiction website?

I don’t write fanfic

**Adam** :

Really.

REALLY?

**Eric Bittle** :

I don’t post fanfic online

(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)

**Justin** :

Your fanfic isn’t on AO3, you are

**Eric Bittle** :

What?

**Adam** :

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Justin** :

Someone posted fanfic about you

**Adam** :

And Jack

!!!

**Eric Bittle** :

WHAT

**Justin** :

I just sent you a link

**Adam** :

READ IT READ IT READ IT

**Eric Bittle** :

“The Seduction of Jack Zimmermann”?

**Adam** :

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!

**Eric Bittle** :

Why does it say it could have adult content???

**Justin** :

Because it’s the good stuff!

**Adam** :

This is the greatest day of my life

**Eric Bittle** :

Jack Zimmermann has sworn off love. He’s focusing on college and hockey. But everything changes when he’s assigned resident bad boy Eric Bittle as his chemistry lab partner. Now his Bunsen burner won’t be the only thing making sparks.

**Adam** :

Is that what the summary says?

**Eric Bittle** :

This is completely wrong!

I’ve never even taken chemistry

Bad boy?

**Justin** :

“Resident bad boy”

**Adam** :

You might want to take a closer look at the summary. And the character tags. And the relationship tag.

**Eric Bittle** :

What?

WHAT!

**Justin** :

He found it

**Eric Bittle** :

Erik Bitle???

**Adam** :

Erik.

Bitle.

**Justin** :

Is that pronounced “Bite-ul” or like “Bit-lay”?

**Eric Bittle** :

Oh my word they spelled it with a K and one T throughout the entire fic!

**Justin** :

He’s reading it

**Eric Bittle** :

How can someone spell something so wrong so many times?

**Adam** :

This is

THE GREATEST

Day of my life

**Eric Bittle** :

Oh my

(⊙_⊙)

I don’t think you’re supposed to do that with a Bunsen burner

**Adam** :

You found the good stuff already?

**Justin** :

That was fast

**Eric Bittle** :

I was skimming!

I

I need to go now

**Justin** :

Have fun, Erik

**Eric Bittle** :

凸( ಠ ﾛ ಠ)凸


End file.
